A lithium-ion battery is a secondary battery having a high energy density, and used as a power source for portable devices, such as a notebook computer or a cell phone, utilizing their characteristics.
In recent years, as a power source for electronic devices, a power source for power storage, and a power source for electric cars, for which downsizing is advancing, a demand for a lithium-ion battery superior in input-output properties, energy density, charge and discharge cycle performance, and storage stability at a high temperature has been growing.
As a means for improving output characteristics and charge and discharge cycle performance, technology pertaining to a lithium-ion battery using, as an node active material, a lithium-titanium complex oxide with a spinel structure having a certain specific surface area has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-317512).
Meanwhile, as a means for improving storage stability at a high temperature of a lithium-ion battery using a lithium titanium complex oxide as an anode active material, technology pertaining to a lithium-ion battery in which a non-aqueous electrolyte contains tris(trimethylsilyl) borate has been disclosed (see, for example, International Publication No. WO 2009/110490).